


Камень с души

by Kollega



Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, F/M, Gen, Serial Killers, Slavic mythology, Thriller, Ukraine - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история о маньяке-убийце в украинском селе в позапрошлом веке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камень с души

Когда они вернулись из лесу, на село уже опускался вечер. Шли, загребая босыми ногами пыль, опустив головы. Старый, тощий и мосластый, как рогач, мерин тянул нещадно скрипящую телегу и беспокойно косил сизыми, подернутыми пеленой глазами.

— Матерь божья… — прохрипел кто-то среди ожидавшей толпы.

Попадья сдавленно всхлипнула, прижав полные руки к груди, а потом заревела. За ней следом на разные голоса завыли бабы.

Кравец тоже перекрестился. Рука двигалась с трудом, еле-еле, и почти не сгибалась, будто ее железной цепью обмотали. Отступить назад и сил-то не было, нельзя было отвести глаз от того, что лежало на телеге, накрытое мешковиной. Из-под грязно-бурой ткани выбивались черные как смоль, сейчас уже потускневшие кудри. Длинные, бесстыдно распущенные, они свисали с телеги. А еще из-под мешковины виднелась рука, когда-то белая, а теперь мутно-сизая, с распухшими пальцами и почерневшими ногтями.

Словно жаркое марево, пронеслась перед глазами Оксана — в вихре темных волос, ярких лент, белого полотна, сметанно-белой кожи, красно-черных узоров, грубого на ощупь тканого летника, звонко смеющаяся, неуловимая, как звезды в луже. Она сейчас и лежала на телеге. Самая старшая из пропавших девчат, только ее и смогли отыскать. Хоть есть кого отпеть и похоронить. Дочку Коваля и младшую Полищучку так и не нашли.

Скрип телеги стих, мерин передернулся всем телом, отгоняя мух, мотнул головой и замер. Отец Оксаны неуклюже шагнул вперед, будто деревянная кукла, будто суставы не гнулись, он отдернул мешковину — и закрыл руками лицо. По толпе пополз шепоток: про нечистую силу, про то, что Оксану нашли голой и нетронутой зверьем. Только ведь девчата пропали не в русальную неделю и не на Купалу. А до Покрова, когда лешие буянят перед долгим сном, еще ой как далеко. Кравец и сам хотел встрять в разговор, но слова не шли, во рту пересохло, язык стал каким-то слишком большим, шершавым и мертвым, не ворочался. Он развернулся на негнущихся ногах, совсем как отец Оксаны, побрел домой.

Никто не мог его за это винить. Ни одна живая душа.

Он помнил их всех. Коваленкова Галя, тонкая, светлая, как колосок, хохотушка, Маруся Полищукова — очи темные, манящие, черные брови вразлет, длинные пальцы босых ног, и Оксана, дочка старого Витрука, высокая, статная, коса до колен, краше девки не было на селе. Все на выданье, от каждой глаз не отвести, в горле воздух вставал комом, душа плясала и рвалась из груди, когда случалось увидеть их.

Ему страшно было подумать, что с ними станет потом. Девки были красивые, как иконы, хоть и грех такое говорить. Век бы любовался. А выйдут замуж, и куда все денется? Грязь прилипнет к белой коже, не отмыть и не отчистить. Черная, жирная, как земля, смешанная с золой, плодородная, ветку сухую воткни — приживется, но только чистоты не вернуть.

Кравец добрел до колодца, наклонился, заглядывая в темную, сырую глубину. Если бросить туда камень, блестящий ровный круг воды, отразившей сейчас его лицо и шапку набекрень, пойдет трещинами, заколышется вразнобой, и только потом долетит наверх громкий гулкий всплеск. А вода будет колыхаться, все медленнее и медленнее, пока не замрет совсем. Тогда он снова увидит себя как есть, настоящего. Надо было поискать камень, но Кравец не мог оторвать взгляд от своего отражения в глубине колодца.

Они тоже двигались вразнобой — девки — непредсказуемо, метались. Как ласточка, залетевшая в хату. Руки, ноги, перепуганные глаза, слабые ответные удары, будто крылья трепыхались, дрожь. Сердце заходилось неистово, как у пойманной птахи, зажатой в руке. Хотелось сжать руку покрепче. Он сидел сверху, прижимал к земле, давил коленями на грудь и держал за горло, не давая крикнуть. И наступал момент, когда вода в их глазах замирала навсегда, больше никто не смог бы поколебать ее, даже самый большой валун. Некоторое время в них отражалось небо — и Кравец, а потом их затягивало мутной пустотой.

Тогда можно было смотреть. Развязать пояс вышитого красно-черными цветами фартука, медленно, ощущая нитки под пальцами, потом снять, пробуя сонную, неподвижную тяжесть чужого тела. Первый раз было страшно. Все время казалось, что это не по-настоящему, что Галя еще может подняться, фыркнуть, отвесить ему звонкую затрещину и уйти, переступая белыми, как панское масло, ногами, высоко задирая подол, чтобы не намок в прибрежной траве.

Тогда подол сам пополз вверх под его пальцами, освобождая круглые колени, мягкие бедра, с кожей такой нежной — самой царице впору перчатки шить, было очень трудно оторваться и перестать их оглаживать.

Потом он уверился, что теперь это тело — его. Потом было легче. Кравец поверил: они не могли уйти, даже если бы очень хотели. Оставались лежать в траве и глядеть в небо. Но ему нужно было другое — чистота. И он нес их на руках подальше от тех мест, где ходили люди.

Рубашки, яркие летники и плахты, стеклянные пацерики, платки… Все это мешало, и он торопливо избавлялся от тряпок. Кравец топил тряпье: спускался с невысокого обрыва к Уше, брел по неглубокой воде к ивняку и уже там, в корнях, притапливал, привязав к мешку камень. Вода после Спасов была холодная, ноги сводило судорогами, но он терпел, а девчата уже все равно не мерзли. Лежали в прибрежной воде, глядя стеклянными — как бусины из их ожерелий — глазами в небо, темные островки волос под круглыми, мягкими животами прорастали прозрачными пузырьками. Кожа их становилась белой-белой, в желтизну, словно кость, и девушки казались еще красивее. Он мыл их, распускал туго заплетенные косы, перебирая волосы, а река текла мимо, смывая всю грязь, превращала и его, и их в круглые камушки-голыши. Кравец не чувствовал такого даже в церкви. Он даже расплакался однажды, глядя на Марусю, ее распущенные косы колыхались в воде, текли вместе с рекой куда-то дальше, в Припять, дальше, чем можно было вообразить. Это было красивее, чем образа, красивее, чем облака на горизонте перед грозой, а ничего лучше он не видел. В животе все переворачивалось и странно тянуло, не так, как когда с девками на вечорницах пляшешь и зажимаешься, а по-другому, до боли, до крови в закушенной губе. Потом он мыл руки и лицо, смотрел на свое отражение в воде, роняя в реку капли с усов, вставал и уходил, не оглядываясь.

Только Оксану он вытащил из воды и разложил на берегу, вытянул ей руки вверх, укрыл волосами, и она казалась одетой в дивное царское платье. Остальные так и остались в реке, и что с ними стало потом, Кравец не знал.

Колодец слепо смотрел на него одним блестящим глазом. Было очень неправильно, что Оксану нашли. Она испортилась. Осталась синяя рука с черными ногтями. Хотелось крепко зажмуриться и забыть, но рука все колыхалась и колыхалась перед глазами, свисая со скрипящей телеги. Кравец замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать видение, отступил от колодца и побрел к своей хате.

Он шел как во сне и очнулся уже у плетня, услышав резкий голос матери.

— Как телок какой! Побежал за людьми на покойницу глядеть. А сапка где? А грабли? По селу раскидал, соседям подарим?

От голоса зудело в ушах. Сапка и грабли остались на грядках, под самым лугом. Кравец забыл о них. Он молча кивнул и послушно побрел назад.

Солнце почти закатилось, тени стали длинными, а небо — темно-синим, в кустах мерцала паутина бабьего лета. В душе у Кравца стояла гулкая пустота, будто в колодце. Камень бросил, а всплеска нет. Он прислушивался к себе и ждал, а потом увидел: навстречу ему от луга шли мельников Иван с сестрой. Раздался гулкий всплеск, круги побежали по воде. Иван остановился и заговорил, но Кравец только кивал невпопад и глядел на девочку. Ее макушка едва доставала Кравцу до подмышки, выгоревшие волосы выбились из косы, девочка приоткрыла рот — полные влажные губы отозвались дрожью у него внутри, пробирало до хребта, до самого нутра, а глаза у нее были огромные, полные прозрачной зелени, как речная вода. Кравец смотрел и смотрел, пока Иван не прикрикнул на него. Тогда он пожал плечами и пошел дальше, за граблями.

В сумерках ему почудилось, что кто-то идет следом. Три раза он оборачивался, но то был морок. Луг подходил к самому лесу, и вдоль тропы стояли темной стеной деревья. Когда там, среди листвы, мелькнуло что-то белое, Кравец остановился и пригляделся как следует. Ему надо было возвратиться домой скорее. Но белый лоскуток все мелькал, уводя дальше, маня за собой, и ноги сами понесли в лес, в прохладную, пахнущую чистотой и хвоей глубину. Земля путалась под ногами, Кравец старался ступать тише, осторожнее, а что-то светлое, чистое все словно дразнило его между деревьев. Рубаха? Тело? Волосы? Сначала ему показалось, что это ветер шелестит в ветвях и позвякивает далекий колокольчик, но потом Кравец разобрал слова:

— Играла звездочка, играла, а с кем ты, милая, гуляла? И гуляла?

Зазвенел легкий смех, и белое пятно исчезло, морок спал, будто с глаз сдернули темную ткань. Кравец и сам остановился, оглянулся — никого и ничего. Он затаил дыхание, пытаясь услышать хоть что-нибудь. Здесь было уже совсем темно. И холодно. Позади были странные шорохи. Или шаги?

— Эгей? Кто тут?

Все затихло, замерло. Даже ветки не шелестели на ветру. Кравец вздохнул и развернулся, ему надо было домой.

А потом случилось все сразу. Что-то очень больно ткнулось ему в затылок, словно сапкой разбивали высохшую землю. Ледяная, твердая, как деревяшка, ладонь залепила Кравцу рот. Она была очень сильная, эта ладонь, неодолимая. И какая-то нестерпимо чистая, белая-белая. Стало очень легко. Он будто падал. У него словно камень с души свалился.

Испугаться он так и не успел.

 

* * *

 

— И Кравца последним забрали, ишь ты, мужика им было надо, девками перебиться не могли, — сказала Бараниха страшным голосом. — Больше и не таскали никого потом.

Девки ахнули. А Бараниха глубоко вздохнула, довольная общим вниманием, и продолжила:

— Так и помер он. Защекотали. Нашли его после голого, у реки, в ивняке. Жалко, хороший он был мужик, завидный жених. Непьющий, спокойный, покладистый.


End file.
